<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plan by radiobellxmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673318">The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy'>radiobellxmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots by proto [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lowkey dubcon, M/M, dubcon, my weirdest rarepair for real, please read the tags !, pregame k1-b0 does not care for whats going on, pregame saihara is in love with shuichi, pregame saihara loves to fuck around with shuichi, they're in a room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically, pregame K1-B0 and pregame Shuichi idea up a plan to make shuichi and kiibo confess to each other. Problem is, they have no actual concept about love, only sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Pregame Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots by proto [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! this is very veeery slightly noncon/dubcon, but only at one point. also there's saiharacest at the beginning. read at yr own risk!</p><p>last but not least pregame kiibo/saihara are marked with a "2" in the beginning of their name (eg: pregame shuichi is "2shuichi")</p><p>if you're here from twitter make me laugh with a comment if not follow me @prototwt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hey, confide in me! This plan is gonna go perfectly...!</em>
</p><p>2Kiibo was now whining. </p><p>"Are you sure this is gonna work? Your plans are always dumb."</p><p>"Look." — 2Shuichi stood up, facing the other, then grinning. — "I know this is going to work. Just be sure to lure Kiibo in, too."</p><p>"I'll go get Shuichi. I expect you to have him done when I'm back!" — 2Shuichi waved, and closed the door behind him. —</p><p>2Shuichi and 2Kiibo had been attracted to each other for a long time already, and they lived together to monitor their stupid other "selves."</p><p>They weren't in a romantic situation, since neither of them wanted anything with each other in that sort of way. Sure, they'd help the other get off when one of them was frustrated, but that was it. No romantic feelings whatsover, they were mostly sexual ones. Couldn't say the same for the other selves, though. Those two fools were madly in love with each other, but failed in reciprocrating the feelings to each other, so 2Shuichi and 2Kiibo were to make sure tonight that they'd have the night they deserved.</p><p>As of now, 2Shuichi walked towards Shuichi's cottage. They were in a parallel world, but could interact with in-game/post-game as well.</p><p>Outside Shuichi's cottage, he already knew everything he had to know, so he just walked in, having the key and opening, since the other had his door locked.</p><p>Bursting in, he fastly slid in into Shuichi's bed alongside him.</p><p>"Shuuuuu..... How long has it been?" — He teased, making Shuichi jump back. —</p><p>"Gah..! Oh. It's you again." — Shuichi's heart pounded, like, damn! He was reading a book, and out of nowhere, a guy that looks just like you and <em>probably wants to get it at with you</em> appears next to you! —</p><p>"Heeey, you're no fair." — 2Shuichi fake-pouted, because Shuichi turned around, making 2Shuichi face his back. Funnily enough, though, this would only make 2Shuichi more hyped up. —</p><p>Wrapping his arms on the other, one under his arm and the other over, he made sure Saihara would stay in his place.</p><p>"Why are you.... so mean to me?" — 2Shuichi said, playfully, now resting his head on the other's shoulder. —</p><p>"Stop that... let me read." — Shuichi grumbled, trying to break out from the other's wrapping up, but couldn't. —</p><p>"But we could have so much fun..!" — 2Shuichi grinned, tilting his head, and slightly licking the other's neck. — "Why don't you want to play..?"</p><p>Shuichi, was now a little bit panicky. Just what in the hell was he planning now? He couldn't lie that what the other had just done didn't make his heart race just a little. But that was an expected reaction, right?</p><p>"Are you excited already..?" — 2Shuichi teased again, slowly lowering his hand, and reaching the inside of Shuichi's T-Shirt, making the other tremble a little bit. —</p><p>"Heh... Are you interested in playing now...?" — 2Shuichi grinned. The idea wasn't to overstimulate him here and there (although he would love to.), the idea was to make him excited enough so that he wouldn't be thinking rightly when he'd get to meet with Kiibo. —</p><p>"Ngh.. Leave me alone..." — Shuichi contracted a little, trying to stop the contacts from the other. He didn't want to be aroused by this! —</p><p>"You're funny." — 2Shuichi, took his hand off the other's shirt, only to trace it down, moving his finger along to his inner thighs, which made Shuichi jump. —</p><p>"Uh...." — Shuichi gulped. He was not let him get away with this. Not today. — "Stop!"</p><p>Pushing the other aside, he sat on the bed.</p><p>"Aw... you never want to do fun stuff with me." — 2Shuichi fake-cried. —</p><p>"You look literally like me. Go away."</p><p>2Shuichi laughed, and crawled closer to the other.</p><p>"I could do whatever I wanted to you if I could." — After saying this, he moved closer to his ear and whispered. — "I know everything about you, remember?"</p><p>The other looked at 2Shuichi, a little bit shocked, alongside with fixing his shirt.</p><p>"Anyway, this isnt the reason on why I came here." — 2Shuichi states, standing up once more. —</p><p>Grabbing Shuichi's arm, he forcefully dragged the other outside.</p><p>"Hey, quit it! Where are you taking me?!" — Shuichi protested, trying to force himself out of 2Shuichi's strong grip. Sadly, he failed. —</p><p>"A wonderful place." — 2Shuichi answered. — "Now..."</p><p>Staying still for a second, he dragged Shuichi closer to him. —"...will you stay quiet?" —</p><p>Painfully agreeing to it, Shuichi nodded.</p><p>"That's what I thought!" — 2Shuichi smiled again, just like a happy child, and continued dragging the other somewhere. —</p><p>"Alright, we're here!" — 2Shuichi stated, letting Shuichi take the lead (basically dragging him on front.) — "Go on, open it!"</p><p>Shuichi was <em>scared.</em> <em>What was this bastard making me walk up to?</em></p><p>Frightfully opening the door, Shuichi walked in, and stood shook for a second.</p><p>
  <em>What's going on with those cries? Wait a minute.. is that Kiibo?!</em>
</p><p>2Shuichi, behind the other, laughed.</p><p>
  <em>This was giving him very mixed emotions. Kiibo wasn't just crying, he was moaning as well. What the hell is going on? And why does he feel his stomach stir up at it? No, he can't be thinking like that!</em>
</p><p>Being unable to resist curiosity (and the will to help Kiibo) he followed the noise, that was coming from another room.</p><p>Opening the door of it, he found... more surprises.</p><p>Kiibo, almost naked (whoever was doing this had at least a tad bit of decency and had left his shirt on), and someone who looked just like him, doing some sort of manipulation on him, possibly masturbating the other, who had caused him to cry.</p><p>"You've done this right." — 2Shuichi said, coming out from behind Shuichi, and now facing Kiibo and 2Kiibo. — "Let me take care of this. You hold the other guy."</p><p>2Kiibo nodded, walking out of his seat, holding back Shuichi, wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't escape.</p><p>"Ahhh... when is this going to stop?" — Kiibo pleaded, he looked like he was exhausted from constant stimulation. Shuichi couldn't help, but feel <em>something</em> stir up. <em>He shouldn't be thinking about this or even getting excited about it!</em> —</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi could just look at the other, and he tried his best to not feel anything about the situation developing in front of his eyes. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't thought of Kiibo in a dirty way, but not like this..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To his bad luck, though, the lowkey stimulation from 2Shuichi moments ago hadn't faded away completely, so he was still feeling a little bit heated up.</em>
</p><p>"Did you enjoy your break?" — 2Shuichi said to Kiibo, who's face radiated with <strong>There's more?!?!</strong> —</p><p>
  <em>Kiibo, on the other hand, just sighed. It's true that lately he'd been feeling more sexually frustrated than usual, but he did absolutely *not* want to get off like this. Even worse if his best friend, was watching him being tortured like this.</em>
</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Kiibo sighed again. </p><p>"I'll do it. But let me talk to him first."</p><p>"You mean you wanna take my little Saihara away from me?" — 2Shuichi walked close to Saihara again, asking 2Kiibo to unrestrict him, only then to being restricted by 2Shuichi, but this time 2Shuichi took the liberty to lick the other's neck again, gaining some weirded out expression by Saihara. — "Fine... I'll let you."</p><p><em>"Under one condition."</em> — 2Shuichi grinned again. — "Let us watch."</p><p>Shuichi was confused as hell. He was reading a book alone on his cottage and next thing he knows is that he'd been brought to a place in where they'd been bothering his friend? And now... Watch? What is going on?</p><p>"Let me talk with him first. All alone. Untie me, now!" — Kiibo protested, and the other Kiibo did as asked, winking at Kiibo, only to laugh after. —</p><p>Kiibo whined, sliding his pants back up, sighing in discomfort.</p><p>"Please accompany me." — Kiibo grabbed Shuichi's arm, while 2Shuichi unwrapped him. —</p><p>Walking to the third room, which actually had a bed and looked more like a room rather than a basement, Kiibo locked the door, and sighed.</p><p>"Can we speak for a second..?" — Kiibo sat on the bed, a little (very) uncomfy. —</p><p>Shuichi, agreed, creeped out by the whole situation.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?!" — Saihara blurted out. —</p><p>"2Kiibo threatened me." — Kiibo said. — "He said; that I had to basically... have sex with you.. and that if I didn't.. he would punish me, even worse than just now..."</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi's stomach revolved. Sex with Kiibo? In all his honesty, he had thought about it, multiple times. He couldn't tell him that, though. He had to make this look like it was more of a "saving your friend from punishment" rather than "I finally have the chance to get at it with him."</em>
</p><p>"Fine. I'll do it." — Shuichi answered. — "If it's just that, then I'll do it."</p><p>
  <em>Really?! *Just* that?!</em>
</p><p>"Should we... kiss or something first?" — Kiibo asked. His heart was racing, not only from what had just happened, but also, because wow. Were they really going to fuck? And most importantly, Shuichi?! This could only happen on his wildest dreams. It's true that he was discomforted from before, but not in a horrifying way. —</p><p>"Aaaaare you guys gonna kiss?" — 2Shuichi blurted out from outside, kicking the door open. —</p><p>Both Saihara and Kiibo sighed.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry..!" — 2Shuichi sat on a chair at the corner. — "Pretend I'm not here!"</p><p>"You know, I've always wanted Shu all for myself... but I'll let you do this only because I know you're both head over heels for the other!"</p><p>Both Shuichi and Kiibo looked at each other, suddenly blushing from the other statement.</p><p>"Alright, whatever." — Shuichi blurted out, grabbing Kiibo's face with both hands, and kissing him. —</p><p>Soonly enough, the little kisses they were giving each other turned into a passionate one, and Shuichi &amp; Kiibo's heat from before could also be felt. Both their hearts were beating fast, and Shuichi could already feel that "stirring up in your stomach" kind of feeling already.</p><p>Their making out stopped when Shuichi needed to breathe, and Kiibo got pushed back to the bed, leaving the other on top.</p><p>Shuichi was embarrassed, but he was also, very pumped up.</p><p>He smiled at the other, before going down to Kiibo's neck, (that was surprisingly soft) which made the other whimper for a split-second. Ah, how could he forget? Kiibo was a bit known for being very vocal.</p><p>He licked and softly bit his neck, making the other moan in half-silence.</p><p>Both their breaths were agitated already.</p><p>Placing one hand at Kiibo's left, as if resting his body weight, he lifted up Kiibo's shirt, tracing along with his mouth and tongue all the way down to his lower area. </p><p>Kiibo's pants looked tight already, which made Shuichi smile involuntarily.</p><p>2Shuichi, on the other side, looked down. He was also getting aroused by this! Would it be okay if he just...</p><p>Shuichi quickly undid Kiibo's pants, since they were badly buckled because of what had happened.</p><p>Pushing them down, this was the first time that he'd seen Kiibo's penis, which made him gasp.</p><p>Looking back up, Kiibo's face looked red as a tomato, and his fans could be heard loudly.</p><p>Shuichi got close to it, slowly placing it in his mouth. Kiibo just whimpered about it.</p><p>It tasted weird... not in a bad way, though. It was way more "neutral-tasting" than what a normal dick would "taste" like.</p><p>Decided at fault, he placed more of it in his mouth. Kiibo tried to use one of his hands to cover his mouth, only to get yelled at by 2Shuichi telling him to "speak up."</p><p>"Ahh.. Shuichi.." — Was he dreaming? He couldn't believe something like this was happening. —</p><p>Out of impulse, maybe by pleasure, he instinctively wrapped his palm on Shuichi's head, gripping his hair, hopefully to give him more control.</p><p>On the other hand, Shuichi felt the touch, and started speeding his movements up, that made Kiibo give out some other sounds.</p><p>"Shuichi..." — Kiibo muttered, gripping the other's hair stronger, he could feel himself getting closer to climax, so he accidentally pushed Shuichi's head too much, which made the other gag a little. — "...sorry."</p><p>Now, Shuichi just being very fast overall, and man, he was skilled as well! Where did he take those habilities from?</p><p>Kiibo gasped, he was very, very close.</p><p>"Hngh... Shuichi... Aahh.. I'm.." — Kiibo closed his eyes strongly, his whole body felt tense, and he felt Shuichi's head thrust a few more times before he came, leaving Shuichi's mouth, probably leaking. —</p><p>He slowly let go of the other's hair, and Shuichi looked up, with little pints of cum that had accidentally overflowed from his mouth, smiling.</p><p>Shuichi looked down, he thought about touching himself multiple times while sucking Kiibo off, but rathered not to, but now, his pants were unbearably tight around him.</p><p>"Will you let me...?" — Shuichi looked at Kiibo, that nodded at the other. —</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>Shuichi smiled, pulling down his pants and underwear a bit. </p><p>His face was burning, and his body was probably wobbling right now, but he didn't care. He placed himself closer to Kiibo, using one hand to rest his body weight, and making both their dicks align, he grabbed them both with one hand.</p><p>"Let me get you hard again."</p><p>Kiibo gasped at it, and 2Shuichi in the background also did. Damn, Shuichi had forgotten he was watching on the background, like a pervert.</p><p>Moving his hand, not much was needed to make Kiibo throb again. Shuichi half-gasped half-sighed for it. Contact.</p><p>Now that they were both hard again, Shuichi dropped a drool of saliva into his hand, and onto his fingers.</p><p>He now slowly introduced a finger inside Kiibo, that made the other jump. To his surprise, Kiibo was already lubricated. Was this his awesome mechanism, or just the wicked 2Kiibo preparing him before?</p><p>Either way, he didn't give it much care, and instead of preparing him, he walked straight into it.</p><p>Pressing his tip against Kiibo, the other jumped.</p><p>"Don't worry..." — Shuichi smiled, and slowly introduced himself inside Kiibo, which made him let out a moan.</p><p>2Shuichi, on his side, panicked and thought about ways to get rid of the raging boner he had grown without it being too obvious, so he performed the old "hand in pocket" trick. His pockets had holes in them, so he passed his hands through that, and discretely as he could, undid the button, softly stroking over his underwear.</p><p>"Mmmh.. can you move slowly?" — Kiibo asked, Shuichi agreeing to said petition, slowly pulling in and out. —</p><p>"You feel nice around my.. around me." — Shuichi regretted his word choice, but who cared. —</p><p>He then started lowly speeding up, making Kiibo whimper. 2Kiibo though, peeked from time to time to the room, he had better things to do than to creep on some guys and a pervert.</p><p>Shuichi moved, trying to take the most reaction out of Kiibo, until he hit <em>that one spot.</em></p><p>"Gyaah..!" — Kiibo reacted.—"Shu... that's the..."</p><p>Shuichi, obviously taking advantage of this, started hitting said spot harder, making Kiibo cry out loud, which only made Shuichi and 2Shuichi even harder.</p><p>Taking Kiibo's hands, Shuichi pinned them up, kissing him while maintaining his hands restricted and hitting his sensitive spot.</p><p>Suddenly, Shuichi felt a spark light up through his whole body. He was close.</p><p>"Kiibo, I'm close to..." — Shuichi warned, unpinning Kiibo, and rather have his hands focusing on Kiibo's hips, making sure he'd control them better. —</p><p>"Me too..." — Kiibo, whom now had his hands unpinned, started masturbating while getting pounded. —</p><p>"Let's do it... together..!" — Shuichi announced, suddenly grabbing Kiibo's hips with force, almost as if gripping it strongly, and started thrusting as fast as could. — "Aaah... Kiibo... I'm.. I'm coming..."</p><p>"Me too...!" </p><p>As they both cried out, and reached their orgasm together, Shuichi kissed Kiibo, and pulled out while semen was still coming out.</p><p>Lastly, Shuichi collapsed over Kiibo.</p><p>"Aaah..." — He whimpered. — "I... I love you.."</p><p>Then it struck him. Wait a minute. He wasn't doing this for love!</p><p>"I-I mean, uh-" — He tried to sit again, but Kiibo pulled him back to his chest. —</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"You- ah.. you guys are very cute..." — 2Shuichi talked out, and his whole body was twitching. Did he jack off at us? —</p><p>"Alright." — 2Kiibo walked in, looking at 2Shuichi sitting on the chair, still panting in silence, and Shuichi and Kiibo wrapped in each other's arms on the bed. —</p><p>"Well, at least I got what I wanted!" — 2Shuichi whined at 2Kiibo's disappointed expression. — "I got them to confess... and a great wank out of it!"</p><p>Now everyone was staring at 2Shuichi.</p><p>"I- Err... I should go." — 2Shuichi announced, running off, grabbing 2Kiibo by the arm, leaving Kiibo and Shuichi alone on that weird cabin. —</p><p>Shuichi was about to stand up, but Kiibo had fallen asleep.</p><p>He decided to not care, accepting Kiibo's caresses, and falling asleep cuddling him.</p><p>There was a LOT of explaining to do tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>